


Spinach Puffs

by FeedItToTheFish



Series: Of Scars and Wooden Animals [2]
Category: God of War, God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i think, in which kratos is an awesome cook, see I can write stuff other than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeedItToTheFish/pseuds/FeedItToTheFish
Summary: Atreus realises that weeks have gone by since he had last thought of Mother, and Kratos, having only recently healed from the loss of his previous family, assures his son that there is nothing wrong with that.A quick one shot in the same AU as Of Scars and Wooden Animals, but can be read alone.





	Spinach Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Chapter 14: Possible and Chapter 15: Valhalla 
> 
> This came about because my friend @grunge-moth on tumblr mentioned that since Kratos does a lot of cooking in this AU, he reminded her a bit of Kronk from Emperor’s New Groove and probably makes a mean spinach puff!
> 
> I have been working on chapter 16 for the past few weeks and it’s had me a bit down in the dumps, so I wanted to work on something a little more light hearted!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Brand new sneakers bounce off the breakfast bar as he kicks his feet against the quartz. His fingers run over the cool stone, the smell of dinner in the oven drawing a series of rumbles from his stomach.

To his right is Father, relaxed after a couple of glasses of wine. Atreus had asked for a sip but Kratos had expectedly declined, after what had happened at Huldra Incorporated just a few weeks prior. Atreus laughs, it was worth a try. He pours himself a glass of milk instead.

To his left, an empty bar stool, where Mother had sat so frequently less than a year ago. He can still feel her fingers through his hair when he sits here, and it leaves him feeling both empty and fulfilled.

He flops against his father, and Kratos slings an arm around his shoulders, oven mitt stroking at his son’s upper arm.

“What is wrong, boy?”

Atreus lets out a childish yell into his father’s chest. He presses his eyes shut so tightly that his vision flashes white and he exhales sharply through his nose.

“Do you ever feel like you’re forgetting her?”

Kratos straightens up, lifting his son’s gaze to meet his own. His bright blue eyes are dry but a sniffle escapes him. It has been a few weeks since they had spoken of Faye, and Kratos is taken aback.

“You will never forget her,” He says as softly as his gruff voice will allow. “But do not feel like you are not allowed to have days where her absence hurts less. You are allowed to be happy; it is what she wants of you.”

A faint suggestion of smoke wafts through the kitchen. Atreus’ nose twitches.

“Is something burning?”

Kratos’ eyes open wide in realisation.

“My spinach puffs!”

Atreus laughs as his large father scrambles to the oven, his apron swishing around his knees. Kratos sighs a breath of relief as he opens up the glass door. He shimmies the metal tray out of the heat and places it on the bench.

“Saved them.” He confirms, placing each puff into a shallow wooden bowl, checking them individually for any discolouration. He pulls off his oven mitts and slides the dish across the counter. Atreus gingerly drops a few helpings onto the plate in front of him, waving the heat from his fingers instantly after. Father takes his seat and does the same.

Atreus blows on his dinner. “It’s been so great, just the two of us. I feel like we’re finally becoming friends. But I just feel so bad, like I’ve done something wrong.”

Bacon, egg, cheese and spinach mixing perfectly together in his mouth, Kratos swallows heavily. The pastry is crispy and the insides, fluffy and soft.

“Think of loss like wound.” He says, and downs the rest of his glass. “Some will bleed fervently, some, not so much. Some wounds will heal within days and not leave a mark, others will take much longer, and leave deep scars. Some wounds reopen, some remain sealed.”

Atreus swallows his mouthful, too. He sips his milk. “You have scars, don’t you.” He states, it’s not a question and Kratos knows his son isn’t referring to his physical scars.

“I do.”

“Are they deep?”

“Very deep.”

“Do they bleed?”

Kratos pauses.

“Not any more. And that’s alright. Your scar will fade, too, but it will always remain a part of you. Do not be afraid to move on, son.”

Atreus finishes his dinner.

“Thanks, Father.”

Kratos chuckles, he knows that Atreus is thanking him for the advice, but he can’t help but joke.

“They are easy to make, I’ll get you the recipe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemmy know what you think guys!! Won’t be too much longer til chapter 16 :) life has been hectic and I don’t want to rush it, but it is coming!
> 
> Also I’m going to confirm that there is gonna be a part two of OSAWA! It’s going to be quite short and a little more light hearted. Also there’s a bonus smut chapter coming of all the scenes of Kratos and Faye that were left out so keep an eye out for that! :’D
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
